deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrha Nikos vs. Damian Wayne
Pyrrha Nikos vs. Damian Wayne, Neutron67's fourth contribution. Description The fourth Robin prepares to take on one of the best huntresses from RWBY. Prelude Wiz: Ever want to really make a name for yourself really quickly? Boomstick: Then just become a badass martial artist and weapons specialist at the same time! Like Pyrrha Nikos, world renowned huntress of Team JNPR. Wiz: And Damian Wayne, the fourth Robin and son of Batman. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Pyrrha Nikos Wiz: In order to protect the people of Remnant from the monsters called Grimm, the huntsmen and huntresses are trained to defeat these creatures. To become the fighters that they are, young men and women attend... Boomstick: Hogwarts! No wait! The Xavier School for Gifted Mutants! Wiz: Beacon Academy. Boomstick: Oh. Nevermind what I said. Wiz: Now Beacon has taken on countless warriors, but one managed to set herself apart. And her name is Pyrrha Nikos. Boomstick: We talking about the right chick? She looks like a fashion model for armor. Wiz: Are you finished? Boomstick: Yeah, for now. Wiz: Okay. Anyway, even before becoming a part of Team JNPR, Pyrrha was already making a name for herself, becoming a world renowned fighter who impressed all that she met. Though she managed to maintain a strong level of modesty despite being famous. Boomsitck: She even attracted the attention of Jaune Arc, a young and wimpy little pussy, but that's another story no one cares about. Let's move right along from that weird relationship. Wiz: Okay. So, every huntsman and huntress has a unique set of weapons they use in battle. Pyrrha wields a shield and javelin called Akoúo̱ and Miló, and is capable of using both weapons for defense and offense. Her javelin can also become a rifle which can fire off powerful rounds, and she can throw her shield like a Frisbee. Boomstick: When Pyrrha Nikos throws her mighty shield, all those who oppose her shield must yield! And if they don't, then she'll fuck them up with her badass javelin! Wiz, I think I got a future in songwriting. Wiz: Patrick Star once thought the same thing, Boomstick. Boomstick: Want to debate that? Wiz: Absolutely not. We're already in the middle of one. Boomstick: Killjoy. Wiz: Among her other abilities, Pyrrha also has showcased great physical strength. Boomstick: Yeah, like the time she used her shield as a launch platform to help Nora launch higher into the air and jumping while doing so. Wiz: Which was an action that was also done without any visible alterations to her stance when Nora utilized a grenade as propellant off the shield. And like every huntsman and huntress, Pyrrha also possesses an Aura, which can protect her from devastating attacks and even heal minor injuries. Pyrrha was also able to use hers to unlock Jaune's Aura. Though it is speculative as to whether this ability is a common huntsman/huntress power or whether it's exclusive to just Pyrrha. Pyrrha: For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee. Boomstick: She has what's called a Semblance, which allows her to impersonate Magneto's powers. Wiz: Right, every huntsman and huntress has a Semblance which they use in combat. Ruby Rose's increases her speed, her sister Yang's increases her striking power, and Blake Belladonna's allows her to leave a copy of herself. Pyrrha's allows her to use polarity in combat. Boomstick: What, she can open portals to the north and south poles? Is she a waterbender too? Wiz: No, she can control metal. Boomstick: Then she's a metalbender! Wiz: In a sense, I suppose. Back to the matter at hand, Pyrrha has displayed her mastery of using her Semblance on several occasions. Boomstick: Like the time she manipulated hundreds of soda cans in a food fight. Wiz: And Pyrrha has accomplished so much more. She's singlehandedly defeated Team CRDL, contended with Mercury Black, and even put up a strong fight against Cinder Fall even when she had the full power of the Fall Maiden at her disposal. Boomstick: And you'd think not using her Semblance at its maximum would put her at a disadvantage, but nope. Wiz: Very true. Pyrrha doesn't go out of her way to broadcast her Semblance's abilities. Instead, she used it only to make very subtle changes of movement for her own weapons and sometimes her opponent's weapon to affect the course of a battle. This gives her the psychological edge of appearing to be invincible in the eyes of most people. Boomstick: But when she uses her Semblance at her full power, the effect is devastating, like the time she killed that robot named Penny. Though she's still far from invincible. Like Achilles, she seems to be vulnerable from shots to the heel. Wiz: Very funny, Boomstick. Very funny. Though while it is true Pyrrha alludes to the Greek hero Achilles, she does not have his kind of invulnerability. Her Aura has a limit, and once depleted, she is vulnerable to attack. Boomstick: Still, if I were some weird monster thing, I'd run away. Wiz: That, Boomstick, is one of the smartest comments you have ever made in your life. Pyrrha throws Miló at Jaune, pinning him to a tree. Jaune: Thank you. Pyrrha: I'm sorry! Damian Wayne Wiz: During his long campaign to protect Gotham, the Dark Knight has taken on several apprentices. All of them have taken on the same identity: Robin. First, there was Dick Grayson, who went on to become leader of the Teen Titans and became Nightwing. Next was Jason Todd, who became Red Hood after coming back to life from a brutal murder at the hands of the Joker. Then there was Tim Drake, who eventually took on the name Red Robin. Boomstick: But the one with the most messed up life was the guy's own son. Wiz: Genetically grown by DNA samples of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne spent all of his life trained as an assassin. Boomstick: And he learned the art of murdering people from his grandfather: Liam Neeson. Wiz: How did I not see that one coming? Anyway, Damian was eventually sent to Gotham by his mother to meet Batman and become his new apprentice. In reality, he was primarily being used to disrupt the activities of the Caped Crusader. Damian stabs Deathstroke in the eye. Damian: Now your heart! Boomstick: Boy does someone have anger management issues. Imagine the rampages he'd go on if he was exposed to Gamma Radiation. Wiz: I'll leave that dreaming to you. As the Son of Batman and Talia, Damian inherited traits from both of them. He has the intelligence of his father and the ferocity of his mother. And while we're on that subject, Damian uses similar gadgets to Batman's as well as a sword. Boomstick: Hey, don't say that like it's a bad thing. Swords are awesome. Wiz: Well, that's true. But while the League of Assassins taught him how to fight, he didn't learn anything else from them. Boomstick: Hey, being trained as an assassin is WAY more exciting than sitting behind a cubicle. I mean, this kid goes from living with trained killers to being the sidekick of the one of the most badass martial artists of all time. Damian: That's the difference between you and me: you wear your weapons; I am a weapon. Wiz: Despite his age, Damian has proven to be an excellent martial artist himself, not to mention a brilliant strategist. He's taken on previous Robins Jason Todd and Tim Drake and even Deathstroke. Among his other feats, he has shown great stealth abilities, has broken into the Bat Cave, and even taken down a robot several superhumans could not. Boomstick: So he's pretty much the perfect combatant. Wiz: Hardly. Damian does not like working with others, and when he works with teams, he often butts heads with the others. Also, his skills are still just below Batman and Nightwing's, and he has shown himself to be a little reckless. Boomstick: Still, he lives the life the dream: living as a miniature weapon of pure awesomeness. Beast Boy: Yeah right. Like you got a plan to take down Superman. Damian smirks and walks away. Beast Boy: Oh my God, I think he does. Pre-death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Two Grimm chase Pyrrha down the streets of Gotham. Eventually, she turns to face them. She brings out Akoúo̱ and Miló and attacks the first Grimm. Just as she turns to face the second one, it collapses to the ground, dead. Pyrrha looks to see Damian, sword poised, standing behind the Grimm as it fades away. Lowering her weapons, Pyrrha makes her way to Damian. Pyrrha: Hey, whoever you are, thanks for helping me. Damian suddenly throws a handful of explosives at Pyrrha, who manages to just jump out of the way before they explode. Damian: Don’t thank me. As far as I’m concerned, those creatures wouldn’t have attacked if you showed up. Because of your ineptitude, you endangered this city. Pyrrha: I don’t want to fight you. Damian: Then it will be easy for me to cut your head off your shoulders. FIGHT! Pyrrha and Damian collide in midair, intercepting each other’s weapons. Pyrrha tries to get Damian on the side with her shield, but Damian blocks her strike with his elbow. He then counters with a kick to the stomach. While Pyrrha crashes to the ground, Damian lands safely on a lamp post. When he sees Pyrrha getting back up, he jumps down to face her. Damian: Well, it looks like you’re tougher than I thought. Not that it matters. I’ll still kill you when before the night is out. Pyrrha: You’re making a big mistake. There’s no need to fight. Damian: Then surrender and I’ll kill you quickly. Pyrrha sighs in disappointment. Pyrrha: I tried to reason with you, but it seems you relish violence too much. Let’s finish this. Damian dodges Pyrrha’s next strike and hurls several smoke bombs at Pyrrha, which go off in a circle around her. Before Pyrrha can think of what to do next, she is slammed into the ground from behind. When the smoke clears, Damian is standing on Pyrrha’s back sword raised for the kill. Damian: You seem like someone who believes in destiny. While a waste, I assure you you’re about to meet yours. Damian brings the sword down. Suddenly, just as he’s inches from Pyrrha’s neck, the blade moves slightly to the right. Before he can lift his sword again, Pyrrha throws herself back against Damian. Not expecting the move, Damian is thrown backward on his back. Pyrrha: You seem like someone who believes ignorance isn’t bliss. You should’ve known not to underestimate me. Damian rises to his feet. Damian: I didn’t. Damian pulls out a remote and presses a button on it. Pyrrha looks down at the batarang explosive in front of her. As she turns to run, the explosive goes off, sending her flying. However, she catches herself in midair and lands on her feet. From the smoke, Damian advances on Pyrrha. Damian: You might carry your weapons, but I am one. Pyrrha: I see what you mean, but you don’t know much about being human. Pyrrha and Damian charge again and clash several times. Sparks fly as sword and javelin meet time and time again. Eventually, Damian gets Pyrrha in the elbow then turns the tip of Miló at its owner. Damian: Looks like you’re out of tricks. This is where we say goodbye. Goodbye and good riddance. Pyrrha: I’m not out yet. Damian notices the trigger on Miló and only just manages to jump out of the way of the shot that would have hit him in the face. By the time he gets to safety, Pyrrha’s javelin has turned into a gun. She fires several rounds at him, but he dodges them all and advances. Pyrrha changes tactics and throws Akoúo̱ at Damian. Damian succeeds in jumping over the shield, but the shield changes direction and connects with his back. Before he hits the ground, Pyrrha jumps at him and hits his sword out of his hand. Then the two of them land on the ground, Pyrrha on her feet and Damian on his knees. Damian: I don’t know how you’re doing it, but you still can’t keep this up forever. You’ll have to tire out eventually. Pyrrha: Then I’ll end this now. Pyrrha concentrates and four lamp posts are lifted into the air. She hurls them one at a time in Damian’s direction. Damian jumps over the first three, but the fourth one gets him chest. Pyrrha throws her shield at his knees a split second later. As Damian starts to fall, Pyrrha aims her javelin and throws it at Damian. '' Damian: Damn it! ''The javelin impales him in the chest, sending him into a building side. Pyrrha races toward Damian and drives the javelin as deep into Damian’s gut as she can. Damian still glares at her defiantly, so she uses her Semblance to pull her weapon out of Damian’s chest. Pyrrha switches Miló into a gun again. As Damian tries to stand, Pyrrha puts a bullet in his head. Even as he falls, Pyrrha shoots him again for good measure. Pyrrha looks down at the fallen Robin and sighs sadly. Pyrrha: I’m sorry. KO!' Results '''Boomstick: Mom and Dad are sure going to be pissed. Wiz: Them and plenty of crazy DC fanboys. While it is true Damian’s skills in martial arts do exceed Pyrrha’s, and he was the more violent fighter of the two, he was completely trumped in terms of durability. Boomstick: Pyrrha may not have Wolverine’s adamantium skeleton, but her Aura did allow her to take Damian’s punishment. Wiz: Not to mention, almost all of Damian’s weapons have metal in them, Boomstick: And if she can briefly trap Cinder Fall in a bunch giant gears, she would surely be able use polarity to great effect against Damian. Wiz: And although Damian did have Bruce Wayne’s intellect, his own skills are still below his father’s. Plus, he didn’t know the full extent of Pyrrha’s own abilities even if they didn’t do much to surprise him. Boomstick: Not to mention in order to do any actual damage, Damian had to fully deplete her Aura. Wiz: Correct. Even though Pyrrha was out of her league against Cinder, she was still able to put up a good fight because her Aura had not been drained completely. Only when her Aura ran out was Cinder finally able to kill her. And let’s face it, Cinder would’ve killed Damian way more quickly. Boomstick: And I can hear people thinking, “But Damian can defeat Superman! Blah, blah, blah!” Shut up! That was because he had Kryptonite! End of story! Goodbye! The end! Wiz: Right again. With prep time, Damian could have possibly been able to win. But since he was essentially going in blind, he had to rely on his own skills, as did Pyrrha. But ultimately, Pyrrha was less likely to give in to fatigue first than Damian was. So as the fight went on, she was in much better shape to land the final hits. Boomstick: And now the fourth Robin’s wings have finally been clipped for good. Wiz: The winner is Pyrrha Nikos. Polls Who do you think will win? Pyrrha Nikos Damian Wayne Who do you want to win? Pyrrha Nikos Damian Wayne Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Neutron67 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:'RWBY Vs Batman' themed Death Battles Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016